


The Middle of the Bed

by non_sequential



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_sequential/pseuds/non_sequential
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s pretty sure there’s something missing, and she’s not sure what, but she suspects the Doctor knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Middle of the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to Cold Blood

She might possibly be over-doing the cheer, but if she is, the Doctor hasn’t noticed. She’s pretty sure there’s something missing, and she’s not sure what, but she suspects the Doctor knows. He has that terribly sad look in his eyes when he looks at her, and he’s being _awfully_ nice at the moment. Gentle, almost. Not that he isn’t always nice to her, more or less, but there’s just something… different this time. The most worrying thing has been the unusual accuracy of the TARDIS. They practically _never_ end up where the Doctor plans to take them, except that suddenly they do.

If she’s absolutely honest with herself, she has an inkling. She’s found herself sleeping with one arm and one leg flung across the middle of the bed and her arse all but dangling off the edge, which is a ridiculous way to sleep, unless you share with a complete bed-hog. The only thing is, she doesn’t. Her relationships have never lasted all that long, and she hasn’t been with anyone in ages. Which doesn’t really explain why she woke up the other night, crying like her heart was breaking. Except that she thinks perhaps it might.

She knows that if she asks, the Doctor will tell her. He always does, eventually. It’s just that she’s not sure she’s quite ready to know yet.


End file.
